Esperando
by Kotome Yubake Shimizu
Summary: Viñeta. Shion comparte un secreto con Keiichi.


Notas: Viñeta muy vieja y espontánea, sin pies ni cabeza, que decidí rescatar de entre manojos de telarañas y quitarle el polvo para al menos decirle al fandom que lo echo de menos. Desde ya les agradecería que disculparan cualquier incoherencia que encuentren en este breve fic.

Esperando

—Shion...

—Sí, lo sé. Quieres saber a dónde te llevo.

El silencio expectante de Keiichi fue suficiente respuesta.

—Mira, Kei-chan... Es difícil de explicar... Lo entenderás mejor si lo ves por ti mismo.

—¿Verlo...? —Keiichi estaba cada vez más desconcertado.

—Pensé... que te parecería interesante. Y necesito compartir esto con alguien... aunque aún no me atrevo a contárselo a nadie más.

Llegaron al subsuelo y caminaron en tenso silencio hasta el lugar que Shion solía frecuentar a solas.

Aquellos pasillos oscuros le daban muy mala espina. No tenía miedo, pero definitivamente no se sentía a gusto.

La menor de los Sonozaki se adelantó a abrir la puerta, e ingresó a la habitación seguida por Keiichi.

Justo cuando el chico pensaba preguntar, se quedó sin aliento.

Shion se había hecho a un lado, y ahora él se encontraba a pocos metros de la camilla sobre la cual reposaba el cuerpo inconsciente de un muchacho. El marcapasos señalaba la delicada presencia de la vida en él.

Durante unos instantes sólo supo contemplar al chico invadido por la intriga y la confusión. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué le había pasado...?

Había algo que le resultaba familiar en aquellas facciones delicadas, en el cabello rubio, incluso algo que iba más allá de lo físico y que no sabía describir.

De alguna forma sentía que lo conocía...

Algo en su interior se contrajo bruscamente.

—... Shion... este chico... —comenzó, palideciendo.

—Es Satoshi-kun —confirmó la interpelada, y las palabras le helaron la sangre.

Keiichi avanzó lentamente hacia la camilla, con la mente en blanco.

—Satoshi —dijo con un hilo de voz—... ¿Cómo es que...?

—Te lo contaré todo —le aseguró Shion mirándolo a los ojos.

Se veía seria, y Keiichi entendió al instante cuánto valía para ella que compartieran aquel secreto.

—Es terrible —murmuró Keiichi con la vista perdida en algún lugar de la blanca sábana que cubría a Satoshi.

—Sí... Irie-san me dijo todo eso de que parecía estar recuperándose, pero... siempre que vengo aquí y veo a Satoshi-kun... me duele... Me duele que se esté perdiendo tantas cosas bonitas, me duele que no esté con nosotros, sonriendo, divirtiéndose como todos lo hacemos... Él no se lo merece, Kei-chan. Todo es por culpa de esa maldita enfermedad...

Shion lucía triste, pero al parecer ya estaba cansada de llorar. Keiichi sintió pena por todos los días que Shion había pasado sufriendo en soledad, y a la vez admiró su fortaleza.

Shion era definitivamente una Sonozaki.

—Esto... también terminará —dijo de repente, mirando a Satoshi con determinación.

—¿Eh...?

—En todo este tiempo nos han pasado muchas cosas malas, ¿no es así? Sin embargo... pudimos superarlas a todas, ayudándonos entre todos, sin rendirnos nunca... Puede que Satoshi no esté precisamente despierto en estos momentos... pero yo sé que él siente que tú estás aquí apoyándolo... y esperándolo...

Shion se acercó ella también a la camilla, escuchándolo ensimismada. Había comenzado a temblar.

Keiichi hablaba con esa convicción suya que era capaz de devolverle las esperanzas a cualquiera.

—Y por supuesto... ahora también me tiene a mí —agregó él decidido, volviendo a mirarla, y sonrió—. No estás sola en esto, Shion.

—Kei-chan... no seas malo. Me vas a hacer llorar -contestó la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y le devolvió la sonrisa como pudo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Keiichi con un asomo de risa, y nuevamente centró su atención en el hermano de Satoko, con energías renovadas—. Satoshi... Soy Maebara Keiichi. Gusto en conocerte —se presentó, y por alguna razón le pareció que sus palabras no caían en el vacío-. Tú... me has escuchado, ¿verdad? Todos estamos esperando que vuelvas, así que más te vale hacer tu mejor esfuerzo. Y si hace falta que te lo recuerde, vendré a decírtelo todos los días hasta que te levantes de esta camilla y vengas con nosotros a hacer las actividades del club y a mirar la danza de Rika-chan en el Watanagashi. ¿Está claro?

Shion estaba tan concentrada oyendo a su amigo que le dio la impresión de que en cualquier momento Satoshi abriría los ojos. Sabía que eso no era posible, y el marcapasos se lo confirmaba, pero no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara.

—Shion y yo estamos contigo... siempre... No lo olvides.

La conmovida voz de Shion flotó en la habitación suavemente, como una caricia.

—... Kei-chan... Gracias...

::Owari::

* * *

Ugh… Necesito volver a ver esta serie, o leer la _sound novel_ de una buena vez, porque de verdad extraño muchísimo HiguNaku.


End file.
